pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cerulean City
---- Cerulean City (Japanese: ハナダシティ Hanada City) is a seaside city located in northern Kanto. It is situated near a sea inlet to the north, with Saffron City to the south, and Mt. Moon to the west. It is home to Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. The city is one of only two cities in Kanto to have four different routes enter the city, the other being Saffron City. Cerulean is a mid-sized city with a few attractions, including the Bike Shop and the Berry Powder man. Slogan Generations I-III A Mysterious, Blue Aura Surrounds It (Japanese: ハナダは　みずいろ　しんぴのいろ Hanada is the color of aqua mysteries.) Generation IV The Floral Lagoon City (Japanese: はなさく　みずの　まち The town of bursting water.) Places of interest Bike Shop In Generation I, the Bike Shop sells Bicycles produced by the company. Designs range from a plain city bike to a fast mountain bike; however, the can only ever get one: the Bicycle. It can be bought for 1,000,000 or exchanged for a . As only 999,999 can be held at maximum, there is no way for the player to obtain a Bicycle without a Bike Voucher. The Pokémon Fan Club Chairman in Vermilion City will hand over his Bike Voucher if the player listens to him talk about his . In Generation II, the shop is closed because the owner decided to move the shop to Goldenrod City in the Johto region. In , however, the shop in Kanto is also open, although nothing is obtainable inside. The manager mentions that since all the bicycles have been shipped to Johto for sale, all he has left to sell are inflatable tubes. The That Town, These People radio show profile of Cerulean City mentions this as well. The name "Miracle Cycle" only appears in the Japanese . In the English versions, the Miracle Cycle Shops are just called "Bike Shops" and no mention of Miracle Cycle is made at all. Cerulean Cave On the outskirts of Cerulean City lies Cerulean Cave, also known as the Unknown Dungeon. It is said to be home to "horribly strong ". The player can capture the level 70 in the Generation , , and games. Only s who compete and win in the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau may enter due to the strength of the Pokémon in the cave. Mewtwo lies at the end of the cave, the only one of its species in the game. Another addition in is that Trainers are now required to further prove themselves before entering the cave by completing the quest on the Sevii Islands and restoring the Network Machine of the Pokémon Network Center to operational status. This stipulation may or may not have been added due to the addition of to the cave's selection of wild Pokémon, and the old set of requirements that would have allowed players to enter the cave before obtaining the National Pokédex. In Generation II, the Dungeon has collapsed, but Mewtwo's has been left behind. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, however, the cave is still open. The Pokégear map mentions that it once collapsed but was rebuilt, and Mewtwo can still be found inside. Cerulean Gym The Cerulean Gym is the official Gym of Cerulean City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Misty. s who defeat her will receive the . Other known Gym members include Briana, Swimmer Parker, Swimmer Diana, Swimmer Luis, and Diana. The Cerulean Gym is designed like an indoor swimming pool, with platforms above the water for the player to walk on. There are no puzzles to solve in this Gym. Berry Powder man In FireRed and LeafGreen, there is a man in a cottage in the northern part of town who concocts a variety of medicines from Berry Powder and will exchange Berry Powder for rare and valuable items. When he is first visited, he gives the player the , and will ask the player to make some Berry Powder from the new machine that crushes Berries in the Pokémon Center upstairs. There is also a sign on his wall that keeps a record of pressing-speed ranking the player achieves. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Gym Badge man In Generations I and III, there is a man in a cottage in the northwest corner of the city who will explain exactly what the effects are for each of the eight Gym Badges. He also has a small backyard, where a can be found hidden among the flowers. Dontae/Melanie's house There is a residential house located to the west of the Pokémon Center. In Pokémon Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, this house belongs to Dontae and his wife. In Generation I and III, Dontae will offer to trade the player his for their . In Generation II and IV, he is satisfied with the Pokémon he has received from trades over the years. In Pokémon Yellow, this house belongs to Melanie. She is taking care of an , , and . If the player's friendship with the starter Pikachu is 147 or higher, she will offer to give the player her Bulbasaur. Burgled house In Generations I and III, a stole from its owner, leaving the house a mess. After defeating the Grunt, the player will receive the TM from him. The owner then says that since the TM was stolen, he'll find a way of teaching Dig to without a TM. The house is initially inaccessible because a Cerulean Police (Officer Jenny in ) blocks the door. The officer will only move aside from the door after the player talks to Bill at his Sea Cottage on . In Generations II and IV, the man is actively fighting against robbers so the situation that occurred to him and his wife three years prior does not happen again. When he learns about the Team Rocket Grunt who stole the , he gets upset and claims that he won't even reconsider not reporting the Team Rocket Grunt if he turns out to be the same thief from three years ago. A notice outside the house in Generation II and reads: Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow In , the population of Cerulean City is 27. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , the population of Cerulean City is 24. The decrease in population is due to the Bike Shop moving to Goldenrod City. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the population of Cerulean City is 32. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Cerulean City is 33, having increased by one since . Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} | }} Items the can obtain in a trade|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} }} after defeating him|FR=yes|LG=yes}} after defeating him|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Wild Pokémon can be found in the water inside the Cerulean Gym (Generation I only), as well as in the channel along the northwest edge of town. In the house next to the Pokémon Center, there is a man who will trade his for a in and . Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Trainers Generation I If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=Y |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Generation III If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Trainer Tips Generation I Generation III In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Cerulean City appears on the Red and Blue tables; catchable Pokémon include , , , , , , , , and . In the anime In the main series Cerulean City first appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, where decided to challenge the Cerulean Gym. At the Gym, he found out that and the other two Trainers from Pallet Town had already beaten the Gym. As their only remaining Pokémon after those challengers was a , the Sensational Sisters were ready to give Ash the without a battle, until appeared, revealing herself to be one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders as well. Ash and Misty started a Gym battle, but just when Ash was about to win, busted their way into Gym, interrupting the battle. After Team Rocket had been defeated, the Sensational Sisters decided to give Ash the Cascade Badge as thanks for saving the Gym. Cerulean City made a reappearance in The Misty Mermaid, where Misty reluctantly agreed to help her sisters in a new underwater ballet performance. However, in the middle of the act, Team Rocket appeared again, once more trying to steal the Gym's Pokémon. A battle between Ash and company and Team Rocket ensued, during which Cerulean Gym's evolved into a . Once the situation was solved and Ash and company prepared to leave, Misty left her and at the Gym, the latter due to her sisters' request. Cerulean City was also featured in the Pokémon Chronicles episodes Cerulean Blues, The Blue Badge of Courage, A Date With Delcatty, and Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, mostly focusing on the Cerulean Gym and Misty. In Pokémon Origins Cerulean City was seen briefly in the Pokémon Origins episode File 2: Cubone, where recalled having visited the city during his journey. During his visit, he managed to retrieve the stolen TM for from a member of Team Rocket and earn the by defeating Misty at the Cerulean Gym. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cerulean City was first featured in Suddenly Starmie as the place where Misty's mansion and the Cerulean Gym are located. Its streets surround a canal full of boats, resembling . and Misty trained at the Gym together for a while in order to be able to fight Team Rocket more effectively. In the , Cerulean City was attacked by an army of Pokémon, sent there by Agatha. Misty, while protecting her Gym, found out that the Elite Four were after her Badge. After defeated Lance at Cerise Island, the Ghost army lost all of its strength. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Cerulean City appeared in Cerulean City, where visited the city. Shortly after his arrival, he saved the bike shop from a , before heading to the Gym. However, before Satoshi could even properly start a battle with Misty, another Team Rocket Grunt attacked the Gym with a . Satoshi defeated the Gyarados, receiving a from Misty as thanks. Trivia * In Generations and , a with an Itemfinder /Dowsing MCHN hints at an item outside of Cerulean Cave. However, his machine will keep responding even after the player has picked up the item. * The Gym Badge man is the only character in Generation III to define the and as having the effect of allowing the to use the post-Generation I HM moves and outside of battle, since Sabrina and Blaine do not explain it themselves. * In and Generation III, when talked to, a girl will command her to use or , or to punch. However, while Slowbro learns Withdraw by leveling up and can be taught a , Slowbro is unable to learn SonicBoom by any legitimate means. ** In , the girl owns an instead, commanding it to use either , SonicBoom, or , all being moves that Electrode can learn. Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Azuria City fr:Azuria it:Celestopoli ja:ハナダシティ pl:Azuria zh:华蓝市